happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nub Me, Hate Me
'''Nub Me, Hate Me '''is a HTFF Valentine's Day episode. Plot Lustly spends time with her boyfriend, Cro-Marmot. Giggles passes by in the opposite direction rolling a snowball. Lustly turns her head to find her lover suddenly hanging out with Giggles. Infuriated, she charges at Cro-Marmot and kicks him over, crushing Giggles in the process. Softy pulls Nubby along on his wagon as the two have a snowball fight. Lustly stomps on Cro-Marmot's ice until being hit with a snowball, thrown by Nubby with his tail. Lustly instantly catches interest in him. She rolls Giggles' snowball, packing up more snow as she advances behind Softy, who is too busy making an igloo to take notice until Lustly smashes it over his head. Unable to balance himself, Softy ends up being decapitated from the weight and his snow-buried head rolls down a hill. Nubby searches for his friend until finding his remains hidden in the igloo. Horrified, he tries to get away. Lustly approaches him with a shovel, which she uses to hack off his tail. Nubby falls on his belly, losing consciousness as Lustly carries him away on his wagon. Eventually, Nubby awakens in Lustly's home, dazed and confused. He notices his wound, panicking as he is immobile without his tail. Lustly approaches him with a disturbing grimace on her face. As it turns out, she is handing a mug of cocoa to her hostage. Nubby tries to hold it with his nubs, but drops it from the heat of the beverage, his crotch area then being scalded when it splashes. Lustly turns on a romantic movie and watches it with her new reluctant beau, putting her arm over his shoulder while he shudders in a mix of fear and hopelessness. Once the movie is finished, Lustly is fast asleep on the couch with Nubby. The limbless gecko sees his opportunity to escape and tries to take steps. He falls on the floor, thankfully not awakening his captor. Slowly but surely, Nubby gets up and begins to waddle. Reaching a nearby telephone, he attempts to call the police. Unfortunately, Lustly catches him in the act and approaches him angrily. All of a sudden, the snowball from earlier, now a gigantic size, crashes through the walls. The glass from the window slices off her hands. Her feet are trapped under thick layers of snow and she is unable to pull them out. An ambulance and several police cars finally surround the area. Nubby is later shown at the hospital, his tail starting to regrow. Having made a full recovery, he waddles past Lustly, who is now on a wheelchair and her feet amputated from frostbite. She sighs, when surprisingly, someone actually hands her a Valentine's card, but she screams in terror when it turns out to be Cheerup the spider. He gives her a kiss, causing her head to swell from his venom. Meanwhile, Nubby runs into Stacy and begins to develop feelings for her. Deaths #Giggles is crushed underneath Cro-Marmot's ice block. #Softy's head rips off. #Lustly succumbs to Cheerup's venom. Injuries #Nubby's tail is cut off by Lustly. #Lustly's hands are cut off by glass and her feet are amputated. Trivia * This marks the first time Nubby moves using his nubs rather than his wagon or tail. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 114 episodes